naruto_akkipudenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ian Uchiha
Ian Uchiha was a Shinobi reigning from the Uchiha clan, and is the son of Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. He is a jonin, proud to say it. Ian's use of genjutsu has earned him the moniker '''Weary Eyed Ian, '''Ian has earned another moniker to do with his use of fire techniques along with ravens named '''Blue Phoenix of the Leaf. '''Ian planned to become one of the best ninja there is, and hasd a dream the he will become Hokage, to protect the Leaf at all costs. To which he had all accomplished before his death. Ian was the Eighth Hokage and would do everything he could to protect his village and made sure it contained a nice community. Appearance Ian bears a striking resemblance to Madara Uchiha, a legendary Uchiha and previous head of the Uchiha clan. Ian is usually depicted as having long, light blue, spiky hair which reaches down to his waist. Ian usually wears old armor from the warring states period, which is repainted blue, as he see's it as a better choice for protection. Ian wears under this a black, casual uchiha long sleeved shirt and black gloves. Ian wears casual shinobi sandals and pants which are the same color as his shirt. Also, Ian is rather pale skinned. Personality Ian is on-going, nice, but also very arrogant. Ian gets along with others, and usually will help them when in trouble. When Ian feels threatened, he will usually be mean and will insult others. Ian is mature, but will goof off occasionally. Ian is very smart in battle, usually using his head over plain skill and strengh. After a while, Ian seemed to develop romantic feelings for Rin Akuma, seeing her as beautiful and he believes he can change her, though he gave up on this notion and developed romantic feelings for his childhood friend Katie Hyuga, who returned the feelings, and eventually got married with oneanother. Ian heavily believes in the notions of his and the rest of the Uchiha Clan's ancestor, Indra. Ian shares the same ideal that power is the key to peace, but Ian doesn't usually let this take an affect on his actions. Despite his many losses, which have effective him both mentally and physically, Ian denies his clans curse of hatred, and promises that he will not fall to it like many of his ancestors have. Background Ian was born by Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha. Ian was very kind to his parents, always showing them respect. Ian acts very positive most of the time, but can occasionally act very negative and make depressing remarks. When Ian believed his mother was killed by Masashi Akuma, he awakened his sharingan like his brother Ginshen. Jutsu & Special Abilities Ian has been studying under Itachi Uchiha, is uncle, since he was very young. Ian was trained by his father to be a powerful fighter who won't give up. Ian has extensive knowledge in genjutsu and can use it quite effectively. Curse Mark Ian holds the Cursed Seal of Heaven which he gained from Kabuto at a young age. When it is activated, flame like markings cover Ian's body. When in the second stage, Ian's skin turns dark grey with darkish blue hair. He also gains massive claw-like-wings out of his back, which allow him to fly and glide. And if any limbs be lost, they will be replaced by snakes. The seal like most others gives Ian advanced chakra levels and physical capabilities. Ninjutsu Shadow Clone Technique Ian is extremely skilled in using this technique. Due to his large chakra reserves he can create a gargantuan amount of clones easily without suffering any serious fatigue or side-effects. This technique is extremely useful as his clones can use any techniques he can as long as he gives them a sufficient amount of chakra. Allowing him to easily overwhelm his opponents in sheer numbers with ease. This also allows him to learn and master techniques much faster as whatever his clones learn, he can also learn. So by using a vast amount of shadow clones during training for powerful techniques he can master them much faster than others. Infact, it is due to the usefulness of this technique that this is the third technique he learned when he was 5 years old from his uncle. Chidori Ian can use the lightning technique Chidori. He learned this from his father at the age of 10, as his father learned it from Kakashi Hatake, who created the technique. Ian was able to easily master this as he constantly trained to use it. When using the curse mark, Ian can amp up his chidori to create Flapping Chidori, or, Black Chidori. This is usually much more powerful than the usual chidori, and is very dangerous. Taijutsu Ian is fairly skilled in Taijutsu, and uses it to a great extent. Ian trained himself in taijutsu, sometimes with his father. When he activates his curse mark, Ian of course gets a much greater power and amp up to his taijutsu, making it much more useful and powerful. Dojutsu Ian unlocked his sharingan when he believed his mother was killed by Masashi Akuma. He currently has a fully developed three-tomoe sharingan. The first of the Sharingan's powers is being able to see chakra flow. The Sharingan itself gives colour to chakra, allowing the wielder to differentiate them. They are also able to tell if a person is under a genjutsu because the person's chakra flow would be irregular. The Sharingan's second-most prominent ability grants the user an incredible clarity of perception, allowing them to easily recognise genjutsu and different forms of chakra, though not to the same extent as the Byakugan. This also allows the user to pick up on subtle details, enabling them to read lip movements or mimic something like pencil movements. Stats Themes Trivia * According to the databook(s).. **Ian's favorite words are "Eternal Love." while his favorite phrase is "You must know how to HATE, to know how to LOVE.." **Ian's hobbies are carving kanji's into rocks and hanging out with Karasu **Ian wishes to fight Takashi Akuma. **Ian's favorite food is Ramen from the Cloud village and his least favorite is Fried Rice. Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Uchiha Category:Jonin Category:S-rank Category:Pages added by Obito 7900 Category:Shinobi Category:Ninja Category:Human